


The Story Continues

by bookwars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sucide, Continueing the story, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the darkest hour for Albion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Squeal Starts

_Camelot_

_The great city went through an area of peace after the once and future king died. The Queen ruled with a fair hand for 50 years; never marrying an another or taking a lover. Gaius was by her side for 10 of those years, and was one of her best friends along with closet adviser.  Of those of the round table  who were still alive, she made them advisers. She found out she was pregnant soon after finding out about Arthur. She was happy because she was going to have at least of piece of Arthur with her. Fate had other plans. The child died  during child birth, and nearly took the Queen with her. The Queen was quieter after the death of her child. Each death she experienced made her more quiet until she barely spoke. When the Queen finally passed in her sleep, the kingdom mourned. There were many great rulers after the Queen but, with time, the kingdom became nothing more than a myth and something people talk about in whispers . Years passed and all was quiet._

* * *

Modern Day:  

Merlin was sitting in a little cottage by the lake like he had done for past hundreds of years, waiting for his best friend to re-appear from death. Everyday felt the exactly the same, and it was getting worse by the century.

Today felt different  though.

Merlin felt it  as he putting on his jacket, that something was going to happen. He could just feel it. Oh, who was he kidding. _Nothing was going to happen_ , he thought, _not now not ever_. He had tried a couple of times to end his life over the years but, he just kept coming back.  His mind filled with darker thoughts as he walked down the path he knew like the back of his hand. Suddenly, he heard a thump on the ground and saw something in front of him that made him stop in his tracks.

 

It was the sword that he threw into the lake all the years ago.

 

Merlin's heart began to race as he dropped everything into the lake, as he saw the hand of his one love disappear. He felt himself become younger with each passing stroke, and a smile grew on his face that hadn't been there since before Arthur had died. Sliver metal shinned in the sunlight, but no head appeared. Merlin swam faster, hopping that this wasn't a dream. If it was, than it was the cruelest of dreams.  He dove under the water, looking for the once and future king. He couldn't find him, as he drove deeper into the water. He was getting more tried, the closer to the bottom of the water he went.

 _This is it_ he thought as he closed his eyes, for what he hopped for the final time.

 Suddenly, Merlin felt a strong arm pulling him toward the surface. When they broke the surface, Merlin turned towards his rescuer.

" _Really, Merlin_. _I come back, and have to rescue  you within the first five minutes_ "

" _Arthu_ r" Merlin said, hugging him and realizing how much he missed seeing those beautiful eyes.

" _It's really good to see you, Merlin_ " Arthur said hugging him back. They stayed in that position for at least five minutes. 

" _Lets get out of here, there is much to talk about_ " Merlin said, pulling him toward to shore.

" _Agreed_ "

Merlin couldn't be happier. Arthur was back and it could mean only one thing : It was the darkest hour for Albion.

Merlin didn't care though for, he had his best friend back and that's all that mattered. 

 


	2. Just when you think the pain is gone, it comes back worse than before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back , back again.

While Merlin and Arthur were having a joyful reunion, two construction workers were working on a new hospital.

" _So, are you going to ask Robin out tonight?_ "Jo, the  lead construction worker, said to Bob. 

" _Yes_ " Bob responded

" _About time_ "

" _I know, I know. It was just I got nervous every time that she entered the room"_

_"That means your in love, dude. Be careful though , love can break a persons heart faster than a speeding train, and leave you on the cold hard ground"_

Bod looked at Jo weirdly because he thought that Jo disliked Taylor Swift. However before he could respond, a crash of lighting coursed through the sky fallowed crackle of thunder. Both men had to look away. When they were able to look back at the spot , a women with crazed hair stood there. Her clothes were from a different time period, and very near perfect except for slash that was healing by the second.

" _Who are you?_ " Bob asked

" _Mortal , how do you not know who I am?_ " The woman asked , seemly getting more angry bad the second.

" _Sorry but, we don't a ever person on the planet even if they're as stunning as you_ " Jo said, with a sacred smile.

She cruelly smiled back before answering " _I am the Lady Morgana, rightful ruler to Camelot_ ". 

 _Oh crap, this ain't good_ thought Bob as Jo slowly talked to her some more. He remembered as a kid reading about the tales about Camelot, and remembered all the things that she alleged did. They needed to get out of there before things went south.

" _Hey Jo, don't we have a meeting to get to right now?_ " Bob asked, hoping that Jo knew that he wanted to get out of here.

" _We do? That's right we do! How about you go ahead_   _, and tell the boss I will be a few minutes_ " Jo said , not even looking at him. 

"Ok" Bob said before running out of the room. _So, he did know who I was . Smart man, I let him live . This one... not so much_ Morgana thought as Jo kept talking her up.

" _Listen, do you know where I could find Merlin or Arthur_ " she asked.

" _Who_ "

" _Your worth nothing to me_ ".

Her eyes turning bright gold  were the last things Jo saw before everything went black. She smiled and stepped over his body as she left the room .

" _Now to find Merlin_ "

* * *

 Merlin was showing Arthur all the new technologies that where invented in the time that he was gone.

" _So, this a box that plays people and animals on screen._ " Arthur said, pointing at the T.V.

" _Yes, same with phones. Also, if you need to use the bathrooms , just press the_   _button on the side_ "

" _I will do that know before I forget "._

Merlin laughed as Arthur exited the room. He was happy for the first time in years, and it was all because of Arthur. A whole bunch of feelings folded him in that moment that he hadn't felt in a long time. As he waited for Arthur to return from the bathroom, hr turned on the T.V, to the news. If Arthur had returned , that meant it that stuff was about to go down.

" _Merlin_ "

" _Yes?_ "

" _Do you think that anyone else is back?"_ Arthur asked, sitting down next to Merlin on the couch. Before Merlin could answer, a news report caught both their attentions. the report stated a mysterious women was causing panic in the streets. They showed a picture of Morgana's face.

" _Well that answers that question_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Not the only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More come back in the fight againest Morgana

" _I thought that you killed Morgana_ " Arthur said, as he began to pace around the room. 

" _I did_ " Merlin said, still in shock as the news report ended and moved on one about two kittens .

" _Then, why is on this news report shows her alive"_  

" _I don't know, maybe she was the dark force that the d-_ " Merlin stopped before revealing too much.

Before Arthur could ask any more questions, there was a knock at the door. It surprised both of them , because they both thought that Merlin was the only one who lived close enough to the lake. They slowly walked over to the door , each taking a side of the door. Merlin opened the door and was shocked to see the people who were on the other-side. It was everyone from the past excluding Morgana, Mordred, Uther, and Merlin's parents. Basically , everyone important to both Merlin and Arthur. Gwen stood in-front of all of them , looking shocked that it was Merlin was the one who opened the door.

"Merlin, you can't believe how happy I am to see you" she said before pulling him into a hug. Merlin looked over to Arthur to see his reaction, now that his love is alive as well. What surprised Merlin was the fact Arthur looked at them both in the same way. Gwen then noticed that Arthur was in the room as well, and became speechless. Arthur didn't say anything as he pulled her into a hug. Each of the knights entered the room after her, giving Merlin a hug then giving Arthur a pat on the shoulder, due to the fact he was still holding Gwen. Well, all except for Lancelot and Gwen's brother, Eylan. But, it was understood why they hugged Arthur too. The last person to enter the room was Gaius.

" _It is good to see you, my boy."_ Gaius whispered into his ear.

" _You too_ "

" _Both your parents send their love, and are proud of all that you have done. They are sorry all you have gone through , and hope you join them soon. But, not too soon_ "

Tears pierced Merlin's eyes, but he was sure that nobody was able to tell. He slowly moved everyone into the living room, and ran to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone. HE felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright , Merlin?" Arthur asked, his filled with concern.

" _Yes, its just... can't believe that everyone is back_." He said, grabbing drinks for everyone. Arthur grabbed some too. When Merlin tried to protest, Arthur simply stated that he doesn't deserve to be treated less than an equal. Arthur's comment made Merlin smile that in way hadn't before Arthur had died. They handed out drinks to everyone including soda, which was fun to explain. Gaius explained  how they were being brought back for one last fight but if they survived, they had the option of living for twenty years or going back. The deal included Merlin and Arthur as well.Merlin already had an answer in his head which option he would chose. He just hoped that Arthur chose the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made and relationships are changed forever.

"So, lets get down to business" Gawaine asked, sounding unlike his usual self.

_ To defeat the Huns _ *Merlin thought to himself.

" _ Well, Merlin killed  her last time. So, he should be able to do it again _ ." Arthur said.

Everyone in the room looked at Merlin, surprised at him.

"  _ I thought you guys would find out once you reached heaven _ " Merlin said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

" _ They don't tell use everything when we got there Merlin , and Gawaine was busy catching up with family _ ". Everyone else nodded their head in agreement, except for Arthur. That is when Merlin realized something, something very important. Arthur was kept away from everyone else during his period where he was dead. Like Merlin, he was alone the entire time too.

* * *

 

Gwen was holding on to both Arthur and Lancelot, looking scared to let got of both of them. In another lifetime , Gwen probably would've married Lancelot and not fallen for Arthur. But, she would never admit this out loud. 

Arthur noticed the way that Gwen looked at Lancelot was different than before. It was one of love; it was a look that she use to give him, and a look that he would sometimes give Merlin. Merlin had told him how things were now days on the way over to the cottage, that things were accepted nowadays that were unheard of back during his rein as king. People of the same gender can have relationships, and even get married. The though of marrying Merlin had crossed his mind a couple of times, even before coming back to life. Merlin not telling him about being born magic still stung a little but, with each passing second, it stung less. He could make a decision. But, it would one of the hardest ones that he would ever have to do.  When everyone went to the bed that night, Merlin magically created more rooms for everyone. Arthur pulled Gwen into one of the bedrooms. Before he could say anything, Gwen cut him off.

" _You don't want to be together anymore_ "

" _How do you know that?_ "

" _It's in your eyes. They look at Merlin the same way I look at Lancelot"_

Arthur quickly thought _I didn't think I was being that in love._

" _You love him, don't you_ " Gwen said, a sad smile reached her eyes.

" _Yes"_

" _Then, tell him before it is too late_."

" _I will, thank you Gwen_ "

" _I just have one request:_ s _tay with me , just for the rest of tonight then. We will separate in the morning, and win our respected loves_ " Gwen said, with tears in her eyes.

" _Ok. I think though it won't be hard for you to win Lancelot, the way he looks at you_ " Arthur said as he pulls her into a hug as they settle down onto the bed. 

Both fell asleep knowing that the next day would bring changes. Whether they were good or bad, was yet to be seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I couldn't help myself, Mulan fan* Thanks for reading! :)


	5. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights begin and not with just with Morgana either.

The next morning came faster than anyone had thought it would. Merlin was the first one up after Gaius, who was making breakfast.

" _Morning_ "

" _Morning Merlin; it feels good to say that_ "

" _Same, do you need help with anything?_ "

" _No, but thank you though. In heaven , we were updated on all things including technologies."_

_"Question though, why did Arthur not know about well... everything"_

_"He was kept separate, in libo so to speak . So, he knew nothing like Jon Snow"_

Merlin snorted which caused Gaius to laugh.

" _I may have found something to help with Morgana and stop her once and for all_ " Gaius said.

" _Oh? That was fast_ "

" _Well.. I didn't want to tell you about this spell in front of the others including Arthur  because, it involves the person performing to be willing to die as a last resort. Kinda' a last resort spell_ "

" _That's a crappy spell_ "

" _I know, but the big guys upstairs said it was the only shot you have. Otherwise, Arthur will die"_

" _Then, I'll do it_ "

" _Merlin , I know you love the man_"_

_"Love? Who said anything about love?"_

Gaius gave him a look that said " I know everything, I'm like google so, don't give me that crap"

"Alright , but I know he dosn't love me back. So, I rather him be happy and living then dead. So, what's the name of the spell?"

Gaius knew Merlin wasn't going to change his mind, so Gaius gave him the spell. They said there goodbyes properly this time before Merlin sprinted out the door, trying not to cry. 

* * *

 

" _I am here Morgana. Lets talk about this_ " Merlin shouted to the sky, once he was far enough away from the cottage.

" _What is there to talk about?"_ Morgana said suddenly appearing before him.

" _You can leave everyone alive; that's something to talk about"_

 _"I have to kill Arthur; he has taken what is rightfully mine_ "

" _You can't kill him long as I am standing_ "Merlin yelled as thunder rolled.

" _Then lets do this then"_ Morgana said

Lighting striked as Merlin and Morgana ran at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Stairway to The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the gang be able to help Merlin?

Sunlight burned in Arthur's eyes as he waked up. Gwen looked peaceful in his arms. If it was a lifetime ago, he. He still loved her but, they could only be friends. He had noticed yesterday that Lancelot looked at Gwen like the sun couldn't compare to her beauty. He use to think the same way about her, though he thought the world stopped when Merlin entered the room. She woke up and said

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"You can if you want but , I think you'll miss some important stuff"

" _Your one to talk_ "

" _I know_ "

Gwen became quite for a second before delivering the news that shook Arthur to his core: she had been pregnant and had lost the baby.  Arthur didn't know what to say, especially after she told him the gender. They just held onto each other, as they silently  mourned the loss of what once had. Once they felt ready, they slowly got ready to face their friends. When they entered the room, the news was on and everyone in the room was watching it. The news showed Merlin and Morgana fighting; it looked like Merlin was trying to keep everyone safe. Morgana seemed to only be focused on Merlin. 

" _We have to help him_ " Lancelot said.

 _"We can and we will_ " Gwen said

 " _What can we do to help_ " Arthur asked. Gaius told them the plan, and how it would work.

* * *

The fight was about equal when they arrived.  Each magical human fought as if there life depend on it. Between the two however, Merlin's eyes were what troubled Arthur; their useful joy was gone, and was replaced with anger and pain. But, Arthur couldn't focus on that right now. They need to defeat Morgana before she hurt anyone else. Gaius took the opportunity to call attention to himself, giving Merlin the opportunity to deliver a powerful blow that sent her flying.

Gwaine shouted " _Lets get her!_ " .  Everyone ran toward her, all attacking from all sides. She threw them in the air.  As Arthur fell to the ground, his weapon falling to Morgana's feet.

" _Oh , how the mighty have fallen. Where's your protector now?_ " she spat at him.  He closed his eyes waited for the blow; it never came. He opened his eyes.

" _I'm here now_ "

Merlin stood between the two of them. He felt the sting in his shoulder but, he ignored the pain as he threw all his magic at her. Gaius came in with the final blow. Lighting came from the aky as if saying that Morgana was done.  When they looked to where she once stood, Morgana was gone, nothing left but a dark mark where she once stood.

" _We won. We actually won_ " Lancelot cheered. They all began hugging each other, and walked away . After walking a short distance, Arthur noticed that Merlin was at his side as he once been.

" _Where's Merlin?_ " Arthur asked, noticing the man.

" _You ok , Merlin?_ " Gaius asked.He didn't respond as he began to stumble; that's when Merlin noticed the growing dark spot on his chest. Arthur watched in horror as Merlin fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has to make a choice

Arthur ran to Merlin's side , and cradled him in his arms. The blood was turning everything that it touched red. 

 _"Merlin, hey buddy. Look at me_ ".

" _Arthur_ " he mumbled, before passing out. Before Arthur could shake him awake, he heard this weird noise.

" _Arthur, there are doctors in a car coming. They will hopefully be able to heal Merlin since my magic is drained_ " Gaius explained, remembering that Arthur didn't know about advances in the medical field yet. Soon enough, the paramedics came running to down with the stretcher. They carefully lifted Merlin onto the stretcher, entire time Arthur trying not to cry. He was almost told he wasn't allowed in the car but, Gaius quickly said he was his boyfriend then they let Arthur into the car. 

He climbed into the medic vehicle, without letting go of Merlin's hand the entire time. 

* * *

Merlin felt nothing, which was never a good sign. He slowly woke up in a white room. 

" _Welcome, Merlin_ " a voice said.

He turned toward where he heard it coming from. It was his father. He was cleaned up from the last time he saw him. Merlin ran toward him and gave him a bear, causing his father laugh and pull him in tigther.

" _Father, what are you doing here?"_

_"To offer you a choice"_

_"And what is that?"_

_"To go to heaven right now_ "

* * *

 

The medical vehicle  drove the speed of light toward the hospital. Arthur didn't understand what  the doctors in medic vehicle were saying; all he could keep his eyes on was Merlin. _This is all my fault_   he thought as the doctors worked on his love.  They cut away his shirt opened. Any other time Arthur would've been turned on but, this wasn't the time nor the place. Suddenly, Merlin's started to crash. One of the doctors keep shouting clear as  Arthur could live this the rest of his life without hearing the world "clear"

* * *

" _I have the option of going to heaven right now_ "

_"Yes"_

" _But, I don't know if Arthur s going to come after this all over?_ "

" _Correct"_

" _So I have to choose wither or not to stay with the love my of my life._ "

" _Yes_ "

Merlin stood there stunned. His father then asked:

" _So Merlin, whats it going to be?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did he choose?

The sound of beeping woke Merlin up. He was in a hospital; he chose to live long as Arthur did. He was surprised to feel Arthur hold his hand, despite being asleep. Arthur woke up with a jolt  .

" _Hey you_ "

" _Hey you prat_ "

 The pair didn't have anything else to say, so they did what all couples do. They kissed as the sun began to set.

The End!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Sorry for it being so short .Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the final episode, and a thought popped into my head. What if everyone came back, both good and evil. Thanks for reading ! :)


End file.
